Rick and Morty Forever 100 Times
by hylianmusicianandwriter
Summary: What if Rick and Morty hadn't made it out of the disaster that was the wedding between Tammy and Birdperson? Just a one-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This was just a little something I cooked up after re-watching the Season 2 Finale. I had a thought in mind- in a different dimension, where the Wedding Squanchers still occurred, what if Rick and Morty** ** _hadn't_** **made it out?**

 **It's been a while since I've written anything. This is just a drabble.**

Earth Dimension C-138

Rick screwed up this time. He knew he screwed up - real bad.

Pain pulsated throughout his body from the laser gunshot that had nailed him real good - right in the gut. Damn that Gromflomite. Damn Tammy, damn Bird Person, damn the Federation, damn the situation they were in! Rick lay on the cold, hard ground, shaky fingers grabbing his bloody wound. The battle was still raging on, Federation Gromflomites and rebels still shooting at each other. No one had yet noticed that he, the worst (or best?) criminal in this dimension's universe had finally been taken down, shot by a federation officer (which he had made sure to kill before it brought attention to him).

But most of all, damn himself. Damn himself for lowering his guard; beneath the stabbing pain in his abdomen was the knowledge that this Game of Thrones-like "Red Wedding" wouldn't have happened if he hadn't let his guard down. He would have been ready.

But he wasn't.

But he knew his pain was nothing compared to the pain that Morty was in.

His fourteen year old grandson lay a few feet away from him, whimpering. Rick lifted his own head a few inches. Morty's hands grasped at his chest wounds; the damn Gromflomites had shot him three times, mistaking Morty's running as a sign he was a criminal trying to escape federal prison. The nicest suit he owned-which he wore specifically for this wedding- was now soaked in blood. His dumbass of a grandson hadn't been able to run fast enough to the hiding spot where his family was- no, instead he had run to Rick. Morty thought he would have been safest with him.

"M-Morty!" coughed Rick.

Morty turned his head to look at the source of the sound. His head was swimming; however, he could feel panic rising in his throat when he looked at his grandfather, a small pool of blood gathering underneath him. Morty's eyes met Rick's- though he was dying, that angry spark was still present in his grandfather's eyes.

"R-Rick, I-I-I-"

"Morty, shut up!" Rick pushed himself up off the ground, grunting. "Y-y-y- you dumbass, you went and got yourself shot-" he collapsed back onto the ground. Rick closed his eyes, letting out a long sigh.

Morty whimpered again. "R-Rick-"

Rick's eyes snapped open, turning his head back towards Morty, eyes blazing. "Listen here you little shit- you are not going to die, you hear me?" Morty's bottom lip quivered; his eyes glistened with fear and tears. Rick wouldn't allow himself the luxury of feeling bad for the kid- he was not going to let Morty die.

Rick squeezed his eyes shut and winced as another wave of pain came over him. He pressed his hand tighter to his wound, warm blood pulsing through his fingers. A black darkness was coming in around the fuzzy corners of his mind- but no, he wouldn't let himself pass out and die just yet. He needed to get Morty out of here. What he really needed was his portal gun- but it had self-destructed when he had slid it to the center of the room at Tammy's demand, when she held him at gunpoint.

 _C'mon, Rick…think!_

Rick forced his eyes open and sat up, grimacing as he got onto his knees and crawled towards his grandson, one arm pressing tightly into his wound, not taking his eyes off of the boy.

"C-c-c'mon, Morty- y-y-you gotta...need to get your family to safety-" Rick collapsed next to Morty, coughing up blood as he did so. The darkness was creeping into his mind- his thoughts were mixing up, becoming fuzzy and incoherent. He shut his eyes again, grimacing. The loud bangs and shouts from the battle around them were beginning to fade…oh, how he wanted to just _give in,_ to just have the pain _end_ …

"R-R-Rick…"

Rick's eyes snapped open. Morty was staring straight at him, eyes wide with fear, blood dribbling off of his chin. His weak voice brought Rick back to reality.

He reached out one shaky hand and grabbed his grandson's wrist. It was in that moment that Rick realized how young Morty really was- he was fourteen, his wrist was so small…all the shit that Rick had dragged Morty through…Rick had hoped that Morty would grow up and continue Rick's research, long after he had died- but, now, it looked like that wasn't going to happen.

Not in this dimension, anyway.

"M-Morty..."

His grandson looked at him, a tired expression overcoming his face. His eyelids were growing heavy, his mind was growing numb.

"T-t-t-the world is full of idiots that don't understand what's important, and they'll tear us apart, Morty…but…if you stick with me, I'm gonna accomplish great things, Morty, and…y-y-you're gonna be part of them, and together, we're gonna run around, Morty…We're gonna do all kinds of wonderful things, Morty. Just you and me, Morty." Flashes of their adventures over the past two years made their way through Rick's mind. "T-t-the outside world is our enemy, Morty. We're the only friends we've got, Morty. It's just Rick and Morty. Rick and Morty and their adventures, Morty. Rick and Morty forever and forever. Morty's things. Me and Rick and Morty running around, and Rick and Morty time. All day long, forever…All a hundred days… R-R-Rick and M-M-Morty forever 100 times… Over and over…Rick and…"

Rick's heart dropped. Morty's face had gone slack, devoid of life. His eyes stared blankly over Rick.

"…M-M-Morty…"

Rick stared at his grandson for a long moment; the sounds of the battle had faded into the background now. He let out a deep sigh and closed his eyes, his hand still gripping Morty's lifeless wrist.

The blackness seeped into his mind, numbing everything.

He could finally rest.


	2. Important!

Hello my wonderful readers!

I saw that a kind person had commented on my story on Dec 31, saying that they had drawn some art for this story! They had added a link, which, I sadly cannot open! :( So, Leafy, if you're reading this, PLEASE PM me- I am desperate to see the beautiful art you've drawn!


End file.
